


Another Me

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6 Pumpkin, Drabbletober, Horror, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Itu bukan aku....





	Another Me

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun. Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober
> 
> Happy reading~

  
“Eh?”

“Iya, sudah saatnya membeli labu bukan? Kita mengukirnya dan menaruhnya di depan pintu. Lalu bisa membuat sup labu kesukaan Yuu dan Shouyou.”

“Tapi kaubilang kau tak ingin anak-anak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu, Daichi. Kenapa tiba-tiba?” tanya Koushi dengan alis yang bertaut.

Daichi tersenyum. “Yah, kupikir tak ada salahnya kan bersenang-senang untuk Halloween? Anak-anak pasti suka.”

Koushi terdiam. Daichi mendekat dan memeluknya, mengecupi tengkuk Koushi penuh sayang. Koushi menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Daichi.

“Baiklah. Mungkin kita perlu bertemu Ukai _Jii-san_. _Jii-san_ pasti sedang panen labu, sekalian membawa anak-anak mengunjungi beliau. Shouyou dan Yuu pasti sangat senang.”

“Terima kasih, Koushi.”

Sinar rembulan jatuh pada cermin dari sela tirai jendela, refleksinya mengarah ke dinding kamar. _Daichi_ dan Koushi jatuh terlelap. Sementara….

Pada suatu dimensi, jiwa yang terbelenggu menjerit pilu.

“Menjauh darinya, jahanam!"

"Koushi! Koushi!! Koushi, dia bukan aku! Ini aku! Daichi yang asli adalah aku!"

Daichi menggedor selapis dimensi yang membelenggunya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hei, bedebah! Menjauh dari pasanganku!!!”

Tapi ... suaranya tak sampai.  
.  
.  
.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca....  
> Mendadak saja sih terpikirkan seperti itu. Ehehehehe.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
